Rakshasa
Rakshasa ( ラクシャーサ , Rakushaasa ) is a recurring demon in the series. History A rakshasa is a demon or unrighteous spirit in Hindu and Buddhist mythology. Rakshasas are also called cannibals. According to the Ramayana, rakshasas were created from Brahma's foot; other sources claim they are descended from Pulastya, or from Khasa, or from Nirriti and Nirrita. Legend has it that many rakshasas were particularly wicked humans in previous incarnations. Rakshasas are notorious for disturbing sacrifices, desecrating graves, harassing priests, possessing human beings, and so on. Their fingernails are venomous, and they feed on human flesh and spoiled food. They are shapeshifters, illusionists and magicians. Ravana is said to be the king of rakshasas. In Japan, the rakshasa is known as Rasetsu, and in Shingon is identified as the lord of demons (Rasetsuten) and guardian of the southwest. It is depicted as horse-headed. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Jaki *Shin Megami Tensei II: Jaki *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Haunt Race ('Vetala''' in the Japanese version) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Jaki Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Jaki *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Chariot Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Strength Arcana *Persona 4: Strength Arcana *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Jaki Clan *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Fury Class *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fury Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Jaki Race *Persona 4 The Animation: Strength Arcana Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Persona 4 The Animation'' Rakshasa first appears in the fight against Shadow Kanji and his cronies, Tough Guy and Nice Guy. He was used to switch with a suffocating Izanagi by the hugs of Tough Guy or Nice Guy. Unfortunately, Rakshasa was also caught in a bind, this time, not being able to escape due to Yu and Yosuke being "Poisoned". Rakshasa also makes a breif reappearance in the fight against Shadow Mitsuo. He was used to break down Blocks used to attack Yu and his friends. Rakshasa represents the bond between Yu, Kou Ichijo, and Daisuke Nagase in Persona 4 The Animation. In the True Ending special, Rakshasa appears to defend Yu from Margaret's Yoshitsune and bring a message of support from Kou and Daisuke. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Rakshasa.GIF|Rakshasa in Kyuyaku Megami Tensei 162.jpg|Rakshasa in Shin Megami Tensei and Shin Megami Tensei II Rakshasa5.PNG|Rakshasa's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei II Rakshasa.PNG|Rakshasa in Giten Megami Tensei Rakshasa2.jpg|Rakshasa as seen in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne rakshasa.png|Rakshasa as it appears in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Rakshasa3.PNG|Rakshasa in Majin Tensei II Rakshasa Devil Survivor 2 (Top Screen).png|Rakshasa in Devil Survivor 2. narukami_persona04.jpg|Rakshasa in Persona 4 The Animation Rakshasu first summoned by Yu.jpg|Rakshasa first summoned by Yu Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Haunt Race Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Fury Class Category:Strength Arcana Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Jaki Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Buddhist Mythology Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Jaki Clan Category:Persona Demons Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Demons Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Demons Category:Haunt Race Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei